Shoujo Rose
by ne0pet
Summary: Love-struck Kagamine Rin is crushing on her older classmate, Hatsune Miku. How close will they become, brought together by flowers and their fondness of each other? {school setting}


**ayy its ghostjunko!**_ depending on follows/reviews etc ill probably continue this! thank you so much uwu_

* * *

Stars twinkled far above the head of Hatsune Miku, who was skipping home from school. She had just finished up her club activities, which had run quite later than usual, so was in a bit of a rush. Her blue twintails trailed after her, her seifuku billowing in the chilly breeze as she approached her apartment building. This free, pleasant feeling that running through the cold air provided, reminded Miku of earlier; she felt the same way gazing into the eyes of her fellow classmate, Kagamine Rin.

Simple bells tolled, signaling the beginning of the school day. Her legs crossed neatly, Rin was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the older students. They always entered the room a few minutes later than the rest, no doubt exercising their seniority. As the door slid open, Rin felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes searching for the one person she cared about in that entire building. A nervous smile appeared on her face as she watched the gorgeous Miku adjust her bag, and take her seat.

Throughout the entire lesson, Rin was distracted. She couldn't stop all of the thoughts concerning her classmate from pulling her away from the information being written on the board. The thoughts varied in content, ranging from picking flowers with Miku to doing more...explicit activities. Her cheeks flushed, Rin supported her face with her hands to try to disguise it.

Time flew by, work ignored, and soon the school day was coming to a close. Eager footsteps of students leaving the classroom were heard as Rin slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door, planning on skipping club activities today. She couldn't be in such close quarters with Miku after what she thought about today. She knew it was just going to end up hurting her. A perfect, mature girl like her wouldn't have any interest in her, Rin convinced herself. If she let this stupid crush consume her any more, it would wreck everything. This fear propelled her as she turned the corner, ready to go home and sleep it off.

A steady, cheerful voice called her name. "Riiiin!" Riiiin! Where are you going?" A shiver going down her spine, Rin turned around; she was met by the waving Miku.

The blue-haired girl skipped over to her and smiled. "The Garden Club is meeting today, remember? We're going to talk about roses." Miku reminded her, cocking her head to the side. "Aren't those your favourite?"

Rin blushed. Miku remembered such a little detail as her favourite flower? It was beyond anything she could have hoped for. "Y-Yeah, they are! I'll come, then..."

At this, the older girl gasped a little. "Sweet!"

Then she did something Rin never would have expected; she grabbed her hand, and began running towards the east hall. Her soft skin was without fault. They both were laughing as they neared the club room.

Without breaking the hand holding, Miku slid open the door, and the pair entered.

It was a bare room, occupied by only a few cabinets and a table, as well as a small chalkboard. It seemed even emptier than usual due to the number of club members in it; zero.

"Where is everyone...?" Rin asked slowly. She was nervous; alone in a room with her school crush.

Breaking contact and locking her hands behind her back, Miku faced her underclassman. "Not here. I canceled the meeting, obviously!" The first sign of uncertainty, she swung back and forth. "I wanted to give you something, is all."

Rin almost fell over, getting lightheaded. What could Miku possibly wish to give a dull person like her?

Miku bounced over to a cabinet, unlocking it and yanking out a beautiful, bright red rose. It was without thorns and had pretty leaves to compliment it. "For you...!" She said, coming closer and offering the rose to Rin with her arms outstretched.

Mouth hanging open and cheeks redder than the flower's petals, the younger girl lightly took the rose, holding it close to her chest, meeting eyes with Miku, who said; "I've been wanting to become closer to you...for a while, y'know? I know you like flowers...even though they're nowhere near as exquisite as you, honestly." She winked.

"I...this is...you are perfect, Miku. You're smart, nice, and a-attractive. I really like you. A lot." Rin's words tumbled over each other, and she stepped a little closer. The scent of the rose was hardly distracting her from the sight of Miku coming forward to embrace her.

Miku placed her nimble fingers under Rin's chin, swiftly lifting her face to hers, kissing her with her silky lips. Rin shakily put her hands on her waist, trying to make sure she was really doing this. The two girls blushed, deepening the kiss as Miku brushed her free hand across Rin's chest, pulling her ribbon off. The younger girl whimpered, secretly hoping Miku would continue, as she did; she gently rubbed her breasts as she kissed down her neck. Cutting it short, Miku led her hand down, coming close to the top of Rin's skirt. Just as she played with the button on it, she stopped. She separated from Rin completely, giving her one more kiss upon the lips.

Smiling contently, Miku winked, and walked quickly past. Rin, still in a bit of a shock, was slow to react, turning around just to let out a call of her name. By that time, Miku had already disappeared from view.


End file.
